Characters
This is a character list in the short about Vince, showing details, license plate, and basis. Video Game info and characters are not displayed. All characters that do not have external links to articles on their official appearances are fanmade, Characters Vincent K. Queens The main protagonist trying to make enough money to aquire a golden bounce house, working with a small gang arrogantly and rudely. he enjoys doing so called the "tooth trade" but acts greedy of his money reward. He has no license plate, though he was bound to have one. He is a 1971 Pontiac Firebird. He enjoys using the word "you's" instead of "you" or "your", and rarely messes up. Barry D. Rustfender Vince's childhood friend who is not credited or even thanked. He tries to help out but the rest of the gang hits him on the hood instead. He even saves Vince's life in the end and no thank you. He is just as childish and stupid as you would expect. His license plate reads EDUCATD (educated), as he is trying to get smarter. He is a 1970 Plymouth Road Runner. His voice hasn't changed since preschool. Sonny (Soh-Nee) N. TankerHorns "Mr. Smart Guy", he is the one who decided to aquire the golden bounce house. He will do anything Vince says, even wear a fairy costume and steal a kid's money. Being both the fastest and smartest of the gang, he never gives up, especially when there is a $10000 bill for him to claim! Hitting Barry's hood is his main job. His license plate reads SKRAH8R (sakura hater), as he is allergic to cherry blossoms and is often called "Sonny Sakura Hater". He is a 1971 Plymouth GTX 440+6. Lenny Y. OilDrazzle The back of the gang, he is a muscled-up monster who was a selfish jerk in preschool though now he is kind of wimpy and only wants to keep Vince out of trouble, Don't be confused by his extreme look! His license plate reads H10CTNE (hi-octane). He disagrees with doing the tooth racket, making money, and risking his arrest. He is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. He is very poor and lives in a foster home, but Vince says that means he has bad oral hygeine and that they can rip his tooth out. Gerald He appears to be the main antagonist though he is not. He is the head of a huge racketing group and owner of a hideout called "Fletcher & Gerald's Resturante". In which he is Fletcher's colleague. His Racketeers do not call him Gerald, they call him "The Boss" so he is not identified and arrested by his biggest rival, the American Dental Association. He is captured in the end. His license plate exposed him, reading THEBOSS. He is a crossbreed between a 1969 Jaguar XK-E and a 1975 Porshe 911 Turbo. He was originally intended to be the protagonist living in Japan with his train friends, but he moved to Queens, CO beforehand. Behind the scenes, it is shown that he became "The Boss" straight before these events. Fletcher The antagonist. He threatens to slice off Vince and his gang's bumpers unless they join Gerald. He later forces Vince to pay him $1 but Vince was so greedy he denied and his own brother was tossed in a muddy river and killed. Gerald admits to Vince that Fletcher was the main villain, and "The Boss" before him. His license plate reads MCMLIV (no meaning). He is a 1954 Jaguar XK120SE. El Guapo (aka The Handsome) A "Captain" of Gerald's force. He is obsessed with gold, explaining his license plate, reading GLDADCT (gold addict). He is a huge show-off wanting other cars to think he is somewhat... seckseh. He accepts all orders and never speaks out, and is the most promoted of the 4 "captain"-ranked enforcers. His basis is unknown, it is an 80s "Boat Car". His gold bumper is scraped in Barry's ruckus, ouch! He mostly says his gold is for winning races, as you must "look the part" to win. Philip C. Rivetkroger Another "Captain" in Gerald's force, he breaks rules alot though he still is very effectionite towards Gerald and follows all orders. He and El Guapo threw Vince's Brother in a muddy river double-tiredly and killed him. His life is not tough having a wizard to assist him at all times! His license plate reads MSTRKTR (master racketeer), because of his amazing tooth fairy racket skills. He is a 1937 Cord 812 Cabriolet. His fanmade surname is confirmed only in an Alternative Storyline, where he pulls a lie that turns out true. Many say that he is related to Fletcher, but this isn't known, only difference: clumsiness. Papo El Guapo's assistant, he is lifted up wearing a bandanna in the scene where Vince's gang meet El Guapo and Philip. He only speaks Spanish, though he was planned to to speak English. and only did minor jobs, besides leading the entire force to a $10000 bill, being the fastest of the 4 captains. Noting his habit of staying near Gerald, his license plate reads ATYRGRD (at your guard). He is a 1947 Chevrolet Coupe. Yurikaa Philip's assistant/wizard. He does not speak at all, he appears in all scenes that have the other 3 captains in them. He is ordered to teleport to the house with the $10000 bill and watch for Vince and his gang, he disguises himself as a bush! His license plate simpily reads YURIKAA. His best talent is giving wings. He made EVERY girl in Gerald's force grow wings, the wizard rulebook says no wizard is allowed to give a boy wings. His name is a play on "Eureka", a word often used by magicians/wizards. He is a 1962 Toyota Crown. He can't do very much besides giving wings, and usually just does fireworks with his tires. Male Racketeers Associates of Gerald and Fletcher, they do the tooth racket every night to make Gerald richer and stronger. They keep great track to make sure they do not hit the same house twice in under 2 months. They help the girls in avoiding the ADA. They happen to appear only in a flashback, but later surround Vince and Lenny under Fletcher's order, but are forced to scram by Barry, one is eaten by a Grass Monster and killed. All were arrested, Gerald stated before he was too. They are based on NASCARs, their license plates read RKTR#--- (R'ac'k'e'''t'ee'''r), with 410, 612, and 889 seen at various moments. They also sort teeth to avoid tricks from the parents. #410 died. No names are confirmed. Female Racketeers Gerald's flying minions! Having been given REAL angel wings (fairy wings if humanized) by Yurikaa, they do the major racketing. sneaking the tooth, leaving the note, and swiping the money! They are proven real by that Yurikaa does prove to be a wizard and that they have no ropes and their wings flap! They first appear in Gerald's flashback, two later appear when Vince's brother is killed, and appear when Sonny is taking the $10000 bill where they ask Vince if he wants to see a ballet dance from them. Gerald then speaks out and they remain silent, besides one who asked to chop Sonny's bumper off. One is killed by a shot arrow in Barry's ruckus. They are based on modern sedans, their license plates read PRNS#--- (possibly Pr'i'''n'ce's'''s), 021 and 766 are the 2 alongside El Guapo and Philip when Vince's Brother is killed. One makes a notable "Troll Face". No names are confirmed. Mrs. Queens She tries to make Vince a nicer car rather than to seize Queens, Colorado (yup, the town is named after Vince's family). She also calls the dentist since Vince (not really) lost 112 teeth in 4 months, 15 in one night! She last appears when she tells Vince there is no Tooth Fairy. Her license plate is not seen. She is a 2003 Nissan Quest. Wikia contributors falsely call her "Vince's Mom", despite Vince's last name being confirmed. Many license plates seen in the short are red and have a 10 on them, just like her. A picture can be seen lower down Vince's Brother He is kidnapped by Fletcher and forces Vince to pay him $1 and Vince denies. So El Guapo and Philip are cleared to throw him into the muddy river wearing concrete tires and he floats, but later on he falls in a deep spot and dies by drowning. His corpse, covered in rust and seaweed, is fished out by a Tow Truck working for Gerald. His license plate is read out as K1DQUNZ (''kid Queens). He is a mixture of the gang's models. A name for him is under debate, suggestions include "Bonnie" and "Larry". No picture available American Dental Association Leader The head of the ADA who Mrs. Queens calls up earlier within the short. Later he is at the ADA Convention explaining a poorly thought theory of how teeth and money are disappearing, that a giant half-chicken half-squirrel car is stealing it to build a giant nest. As the ADA is extremely stupid except for four of them, one says it's a black market tooth racket and is laughed at. His theory is proven true in the end when Barry saves Vince. He has the same basis as the famous "Free Candy Van". He has no license plate. Note: The picture below shows all ADA Leader, Mrs. Queens, and a car who is not in the short. Dentists Enforcers of the ADA, after being laughed at for mentoning the Black-Market Tooth Racket theory they walk into Fletcher & Gerald's Resturante and Gerald gets away, but a sting operation is later done and Gerald is captured. One is confirmed to be the well known Snot Rod. 4 license plates are seen, reading ADASOHD (ADA sting operation head), DTST788 (dentist #788), SNOT ROD, and TTHBRSH (toothbrush). More are seen, but unconfirmed. Most are based on 90s SUVs though one is a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. One name is confirmed, license plate ADASOHD's name is '''Doctor Yellowtooth. Kids Very simple, Vince and Gerald sneak and swipe teeth and money from them. Their basises vary. They first appear in Gerald's flashback, where the Female Racketeers Tooth Trade them, and one has his teeth hammered out by Philip. One later appears in the present, where he needs a duct tank transplant or will most certainly die. He is to get $10000 for a tooth that fell out the same day, but not if Vince or Gerald can get it! In the end, he was able to keep the movey and lived. One name is caught, being Billy Barreltroika, this same kid is the one who has the $10000 bill. No picture available Gerald's Great Great Grandfather The original "boss", a picture of him in front of the hideout back when it was simpily called "Resturante" is hung on the wall in Fletcher & Gerald's Resturante. A light in the background with a dollar bill in it is a Batman Reference. Another picture shows that he lived from 1884 to 1960, the same years the short's developer Superbaddy4's great great grandfather lived, which is the only trivia related to him in the short. He has a front license plate, reading RKTLDR (racket leader). He is a stretched out Ford Model T. A picture can be seen on the References page, the link is above. Tommy Joe Vince's classmate, he makes an appearence at school where he refuses to give the gang a tooth he made fall out of himself, he says he'll get 2 quarters. Sonny that night swipes the tooth from him and leaves him 2 FAKE quarters. He makes a cameo in Gerald's flashbacks where he takes $3 from a kid wearing a beaten up fairy costume, it is unknown if he still works for Gerald. He appears in Barry's ruckus with his cousin where a female Racketeer is killed. He makes another cameo right after Vince's Brother drowns where he drives over the bridge screaming "TOMMY!!!". Though not actually seen in the short, His license plate reads C TGLGR. His basis is unknown, but is noticably a demoltion derby race car, his 5 cousins seen in the short use this basis as well, though differently formatted. He was once planned to be the main protagonist, along with the 5 cousins, only humamized and in a different location. Vince's Unnamed Friend A fast-talking friend working for Vince who gave him a bag with 400ib of teeth from China, as he is Chinese. He says he spent $8 on it, 2 cents per pound! But Vince opens the bag and reveals it's full of cat teeth and he forced him to get 800ib of teeth from the cemetery and he ran off not to be seen again. His license plate reads ASISTNT, as he IS Vince's assistant. His basis is unknown. No picture available Submarine Mascot Car The Queens Flag Football Team Mascot. He appears in the background with the Queens Track Team (which Sonny is part of) when Vince talks to Tommy Joe. He is mentoned after Sonny loses the $10000 bill where Gerald says he wants to join the flag football team, but he can't with the ADA on him. His license plate and basis are not seen. His suit ressembles a "Steel Driver" from Mario Kart 8. No picture Available Lewis Tommy Joe's cousin, he is seen talking to Submarine Mascot Car in the background of the scene at the High School Playground. He later appears walking with Tommy Joe where he sees Gerald's Female Racketeers and he screams ANGELS!!! and fires a bow and arrow, one is hit and killed. His license plate reads C LOOEY. His basis is the same as Tommy Joe and 4 other cousins as well. He and Barry have a matching voice, though Lewis' age is unknown, likely around the same as Barry as he is in the high school. Toadette Read References, link above. A poster of her is on Sonny's wall. He says his sister (who isn't seen) is much like her, this isn't known since there is no comparison. Vince calls her "Foot Fungus Chump Sack" and tosses a book called "Rumors of Angels and Fairies" at Barry and tells him to flip to page 136, the inside of the book is not seen, nor is her license plate. She is carified and unlike any other appearence, she has wings. Her basis is the same as Gerald's Female Racketeers. Oddly, a non-carified symbol can be clearly seen on her hood. Mr. Rustfender Barry's dad. When Vince tells the gang there is no Tooth Fairy, Barry asks his dad and he says there is no Cupid, Leuprachons, Satan, or most importantly, Tooth Fairy. Barry then says he'll go sit over a sewer drain on the forklift lane with Vince and runs off, his dad isn't seen afterwards. His license plate is not seen. He is modeled after a 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee. No picture available News Reporters One says the comedian quote of the month is "Thank you, Influenza, for making the flu sound like a sexy Spanish woman". Then they show a live report of an unnamed kid who needs a duct tank transplant costing $10000 or will have to be crushed, his parents are passed a $10000 bill to make the unreal Tooth Fairy leave him and Sonny sees it and goes crazy for it! nobody however sees the ADA backgrounding the report. None of their license plates are seen. Their basises vary. One name is shown, being Danny ConeSwerve, who talks to the kid about the need of the transplant. No picture available Barry's Monsters When Barry's ghost appears, he says he is nothing AND everything, and nowhere AND everywhere, he flips dimensions and makes beasts appear that cause havoc, a grass monster eats a male Racketeer, a Dragon breathes fire at the female Racketeers and scratches El Guapo's golden bumper. A Giant Half-Chicken Half-Squirrel Car makes ADA leader join in and say "I was right you know." And makes Lewis start shooting arrows and kills a female Racketeer! Sonny is burnt and he loses the $10000 bill he said was a life-time goal to get and then a dentist screams "Let's get out of here!" and everyone except Vince, Sonny, Lenny, and Gerald run off, the monsters then fade away as Barry comes back to existance. The Dragon's license plate reads MDV7K1R (mideival killer)'' and has a dentist's basis. The GHCHSC's license plate isn't seen, it's based on a 1994 McLaren F1. It is unknown if the 2 Dead Racketeers came back along with Barry, who is not credited for that he saved Vince's life and let Gerald last just a night longer in freedom. ''Note: The picture below is beta, they will be changed in the final. Judd, Cletus, Buford, and Zeke 4 of Tommy Joe's cousins who are cameo only, all but Cletus are seen talking to Subarmine Mascot Car, Cletus and Buford make a cameo together in the audience at the Hockey Game in Gerald's flashback, and all are seen when Vince's gang walks out of their classroom, Cletus says he's an old heap of junk compared to Vince, and Zeke says his ma better not see Vince. All use Tommy Joe and Lewis's basis. All 4 license plates are confirmed (only 2 are seen the short), reading C JUDEY, C CLTIS, C BFART, and C ZEKIE. According to Alternative Storylines, Cletus has a grandson, Buford went to Juvenille Detention Center for 8 years, and that they once were to have the same roles as Barry, Sonny, and Lenny with TJ and Lewis. Gerald's Tow Truck Shows up in the end where Gerald assigns him to fish Vince's Brother's dead chassis out of the muddy river, he asks "why don't you just throw Fletcher in?" and Gerald agrees but before he can continue he realizes that his Tow Truck is gone and the ADA is surrounding him, all 4 of his wheels are put in parking boots and he is pulled away, saying "I'm not that cruel car who'd do this, Fletcher is!", read Quotes. His license plate reads TOWDBSS (Tow Da Boss). He is a 1956 Chevrolet 4100 tow truck. No picture available Track Racers Cameo characters seen in the background behind Submarine Mascot Car, Vince says he could take Tommy Joe's tooth if he were as fast as them. They also appear for about 2 seconds when the outside of the school is seen. No license plates are seen, they use male Racketeer's basis, though one uses Sonny's basis, and Vince's unnamed friend's basis. When humanized they are dressed just like Sonny, in which he IS part of the Queens Track Team, as proven by a certain objects in Sonny's room. No picture available Scrapped Characters Boost Planned as a dentist with license plate IGTDBST (I got da boost), who played the major role for recognotion, he was scrapped since contributors would ask too much about him. Doctor Yellowtooth took his place. His basis is unknown. No picture available, we should all know what he looks like. Toadette's Angels Toadette was once planned to actually be there as an angel princess (note she has wings in the short), but was demoted to a poster, her angels were to take the ADA away and Gerald was to be free but this was changed to Barry's Monsters attacking everyone, as Sonny and Gerald weren't supposed to get it their ways. They use a modern compact car basis, no license plates are confirmed. No picture available Queens High School Bus When Vince and the gang arrived in downtown Queens, they were planned to get off a school bus but this was changed since they have wheels and can go faster than that. The deleted scene remains. The school bus approaches the same spot, says "Here's your stop!", and lets the gang off before driving away. He is actually modeled on a 3-Axle tourist bus instead of an actual school bus, in reality, law doesn't allow for buses like him to be used as school buses, but this isn't real. He has no license plate. Fred Intended to be the cafeteria worker at the Queens High School but his scene was taken out because of a drug reference. He is similar to Vince's Unnamed Friend, he has a front license plate simpily reading FRED, despite this his bumper often falls off when someone knows his name. He is a 1970 Stodgey Suaver ST. I do not own this picture, this belongs to Disney/Pixar.